


now commence to kick each brick apart [PODFIC]

by codeswitch



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Anxiety, Download Available, Friendship, Gen, Graduation, Not Canon Compliant, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, mental health
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 13:32:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6286651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/codeswitch/pseuds/codeswitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I want to go into the backyard, smoke a joint with you and burn that fucking poster,” Jack says.</p>
            </blockquote>





	now commence to kick each brick apart [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [now commence to kick each brick apart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4139289) by [misandrywitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misandrywitch/pseuds/misandrywitch). 



[Listen or download.](http://www.mediafire.com/download/0ry4kl295bibnxt/now_commence_to_kick_each_brick_apart.mp3) Right click to save. (44:47, 41 MB)  


If you liked this podfic, kudos and comments are like flowers and chocolate! 

Thanks so much to misandrywitch for giving me permission to record this fantastic story. 

Cover art edited by me, made from drawings by the talented and world-creating [ Ngozi. ](http://ngoziu.tumblr.com/) Intro and outro music from "A Beginning Song" by The Decemberists, which you really should listen to in full because it is such a Jack song.


End file.
